Falling into Autumn
by Aurum19
Summary: Scarlet introduces Wolf to autumn. (I know this probably isn't his first run-in with autumn, but meh. I thought it was cute :) )


One year into living in the French farmhouse and it was finally Scarlet's favorite season, autumn. It had always reminded her of her grandmother. They always played in the leaves, went out to buy pumpkins, and cooked. Autumn was a fantastic time for cooking.

However, her excitement for this season had been higher than usual, because _at last_ she got to share the magnificent colors, crisp air, and jolly atmosphere with the one wolf-Lunar hybrid she loved.

It must have been some sort of nature-human connection or something. Scarlet _never_ woke up early. Yes, she lived on a farm. Yes, she had woken up early the majority of her life. Had she ever liked it? No. Yet here she was, waking up before Ze'ev, even, at six o'clock in the morning. On a _weekend,_ no less.

A strange joy was kindled inside her gut, but she had no idea what it was. She attempted to fall back asleep in the warmth that Ze'ev provided, but she couldn't, for some reason. Reluctantly, she got up and went to the kitchen.

Then she saw it through the window.

Vibrant leaves, gracefully spiraling on the ground.

Her eyes widened and she immediately sprinted back into her and Ze'ev's bedroom to wake him up. She knew that he would be fascinated by it, seeing as this was probably his first autumn in peace.

"Ze'ev! _Ze'ev! Wake up!_ "

Silence. Scarlet tossed a quick look back at the window before walking over to his side to (attempt to) shove him.

"ZE'EV."

He didn't budge.

"Why are you so heavy?" she mumbled to herself, thinking of a way to get him out of bed.

After another solid fifteen minutes of grumbling and pushing, she finally got a response.

"…Scarlet? Why are you up…?"

"Get up!"

A grunt.

"Ze'ev Kesley, I'm _telling you._ Get up. _Now._ "

"…"

Frustrated sigh from Scarlet.

Ze'ev's emerald eyes cracked open, and he stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, I guess if it's so important that you're up _early…"_

Scarlet tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

Another five minutes ticked by until he got up.

Scarlet released a huge grin. Ze'ev creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's that noise? It sounds like something rustling."

Scarlet let out a sound of excitement and tugged on his arm.

"Come on! It's autumn!" He let himself be dragged along, still muttering in confusion.

"Who's autumn? Why are you so excited?"

Scarlet laughed with glee and she led him out the front door.

"Who the…" He stopped as his eyes widened in complete awe. He stepped forward subconsciously and Scarlet watched his expression with loving interest. His features held the childlike wonder he had when they were in the maglev train searching for Scarlet's grandmother.

Ze'ev slowly tore his gaze from the iridescent leaves to face Scarlet.

"You called it autumn?"

Scarlet nodded. "Some people also call it fall."

Ze'ev snorted in response. "Because the leaves are falling?"

Scarlet shrugged. "Basically."

He sunk into deep thought again as he looked around, taking all the colors in. Scarlet could only imagine the things he was feeling. For her, autumn was beautiful. For him… it must have been three hundred times more gorgeous. He could _hear_ the rustling; see the colors in more detail…

It definitely must have been a sight to see for him.

Scarlet grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Do you like it?"

Ze'ev grinned wildly, a joyful twinkle in his eyes.

"It looks like your hair."

Scarlet doubled over in laughter.

"I- I guess it does."

"That's reason enough for me to love it. It reminds me of you."

Scarlet put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggling. Her husband was such a sap; she loved it. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Ze'ev just stood there, not noticing her. He was so entranced by the trees, and his eyes followed every leaf as it floated down. Unfortunately, Scarlet wasn't tall enough to reach his lips, so she pressed a kiss to his shoulder to try and get his attention.

Ze'ev looked down at her, still wearing that blissful smile.

"You do realize you're _glowing,_ right?" Scarlet said with amusement.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"How could I not?"

Scarlet laughed and kissed him. As they separated, Ze'ev asked, "Are there any games we could play in the leaves?"

* * *

 **A/N: Written for the TLC Mini Ship Weeks theme: Fall. This isn't my best, but I thought it turned out pretty cute. :) Thanks for reading! -A19**


End file.
